Vampires Get Jealous Too
by xXxAngelDestined2FallxXx
Summary: ONESHOT! Edwards had enough and decides to do something about Mike having vile thoughts about HIS Bella... And poor Mike never saw it coming...


Bella's POV

I couldn't believe how lucky I was. Here I am, plain, simple Bella sitting next to the most perfect, beautiful creature you could ever imagine.  
It was lunch time and I was sitting with the Cullens at our regular table.

"So, Bella," Alice said enthusiastically from across the table. "I was thinking about us going shopping tomorrow and-"  
"No." There was no way I was going to allow Alice to talk me into another torturous shopping spree.  
She started pouting. "But Bellaaaaa!"  
I turned to Edward. "Please do something about your shopaholic sister? Edward?"  
Edward wasn't looking at me. He was staring rather ferociously at Mike Newton, who was staring at me.  
Then Edward let out a low growl, just loud enough for me to hear.  
"Edward? What's wrong?"  
"Newton is having rather disturbing thoughts about you."  
From the corner of my eye I saw Mike smile at me, then Edward growled again.  
"Edward, there's nothing wrong with that. I'm sure he has…those thoughts all the time. Calm down."  
He looked at me. "I can't calm down, Bella. You don't know what it does to me!"

I was about to say something when he suddenly got up and walked over to Mike's table.  
"Edward! What are you doing?" I started to get scared. I loved Edward with all my heart but I knew that he could be violent when he wanted to be. He could break poor Mike in half!  
"What do you want, Cullen?" I heard Mike say. I watched intently, prepared to jump between them if I had to. Edward grabbed Mike and picked up by the collar. I could tell Mike was a little afraid. By the look on Edwards face I would be too. He was trying to mask his fears but it was still noticeable.  
"I just came to warn you, Newton," Edward said. He had a frightening look on his face. Almost…threatening. He pointed a finger in my direction. "You'd better listen carefully. She. Is. Mine. She will always be mine. And if you ever have any obscene thoughts about her again, you will find yourself in a dangerous situation. Do I make myself clear?" Edward's voice was calm and relaxed, which made it all the more terrifying. By now everyone in the cafeteria was staring at them.  
Mike merely nodded and Edward let him go.

I followed Edward out of the cafeteria and caught up to him in the hallway.  
"What was that all about?" I had never seen Edward look so angry before. Ever.  
He turned so he was facing me, then he pushed me against the wall with both his steal arms on either side of me so I couldn't escape. But then he did something I hadn't anticipated.  
He attacked my lips savagely and started kissing me in earnest. I was confused, but I would have never complained. So I kissed him back.  
He pried my mouth open and allowed our tongues to fight for dominance.  
As I started getting a bit light-headed he moved down to my neck and started licking and sucking with no restraint.  
As much as I didn't want this to stop, I knew the bell for next period would sound soon.

"Edward. We have to stop now. The bell…"  
He stopped attacking my neck but then cupped my face with his hands and stared deeply into my eyes in a way that would make you melt.  
"You are mine. Do you understand that?"  
I smiled. "Forever."  
He kissed me lightly, then took my hand and we started walking to class.

"But,, Edward?" I said tentatively.  
"Yes, love?" He raised his eyebrow.  
"You have to try not to get so jealous all the time. I mean, it's not like I'm anything special."  
He frowned and abruptly stopped walking. "I will always be jealous. You are so perfect and I will always be jealous every time another man makes you smile. You don't understand the intensity of how much I love you. You are my life. My everything." He bore into my eyes. "Don't you ever forget that."

He kissed me softly and I knew that I was the luckiest girl in the world.

I knew I didn't deserve him. That he was too good for me.  
But at that particular moment in time, with Edwards hand in mine and knowing that I belonged to him, I couldn't care less.


End file.
